Koemna's Little Sister
by Twilight Moon Rose
Summary: So Koemna has a little sister. She and her friends want to go on a mission. So for her birthday she asks for one. She gets one but things go wrong. There are some weird twist involved and Its really weird. Review it for me please! a lot of OOC for everyon
1. it starts

Kira: This is my friends idea she was just going to tell me some main points and I was going to type up all the rest.

Rina: This is "Koemna's Little Sister"

Kikia: She is Koemna's little sister. :points to Rina: She has blue hair and red eyes. Goggles on her head. She as a black kimono top, and army pants. And gloves. She is just a tall as Koemna in his little form and has no idea how to get that big just yet.

Kira: Kikia and I are in this too. Disclaimer-I don't know own YYH but I do own Kikia, Rina, and Kira please ask if you wish to use them!

Rina: On with the story!

Kikia: But when I rule the world I own you! –insert maniacal laughter-

Kira: 0.O '

Koemna's Little sister. . 

Rina: Bwig Bwother?

Koemna: If I have to tell you again I'm going to get Mother to punish you. I can't send you on a mission they are too dangerous at the moment.

Rina: But you said I cwould for my bwirthday!

Koemna: Well I guess I could find one that wasn't that dangerous.

Rina: yay!

Koemna: It will take awhile to find one though it might not happen on you birthday

Rina: my birthday is in three days

Koemna: Oh! Well you do learn some thing every day don't you?

Rina: What are you talking 'bout?

Koenma: Nothing. Ah ha! I found one.

Rina: Yay! Can Kira and Kikia come? Thanks bro! Bye! races out of the room.

Koenma: That's not what I found. I was looking for my chocolate éclairs. Dark I need you tell my sister that you guys will be going on a mission and really all I want you to do is get her away from here so that we can decorate for her birthday party. Today.

Dark: yes sir.

Change of scene. We now see Rina and two other girls out in a court yard. On of the girls is Kira, she has short whiteish hair and gray/blue possessed looking eyes, and she has a long sleeved peasant shirt, and a dress vest both red in color the vest in a silk like material, she wore black slim fitting pants. She had little golden retriever ears and tail. The other girl, Kikia, had short silver hair, and bright green eyes, she had black tabby cat ears and tail. She was wearing a shoulder shirt one that rest on the shoulders, with a skull that had a mow hawk black, blue, and purple with a hot pink bow and eye lashes, below it said Spaztastica. She also had on pants that where ripped off at the knee and they had dice, cards, and poker chips on it.

Rina: Hey! You guys! We can go on a mission!

Kira: Really!

Rina: Yeah!

Kikia: That means I can be near Dark!

Kira: Kurama is better

Kikia: notuh

Kira: Yeahuh

Kikia: Notuh

Kira: Yeahuh

Kikia: Notuh

Kira: Yeahuh

Rina: You are both wrong! Hiei is the best.

Kira and Kikia: NO!

Kikia: shrimp

Kira: three eyed freak

Rina: shmexy

Kikia, Kira: Nope

Dark: Hello girls I could help but over hear you.

Kikia: melts

Dark: um ok then. Well the team and I look forward to seeing you on the mission later today. Let met here in the court yard.

Kira: You don't have to treat us like little kids ya know.

Kurama: Then I take it you size fools us?

Rina: YEAH!gives them a peace sign.

Kira: sweat drop

Kurama: right then, we'll see you later. he and Dark leave

Kira: Oh Em Gee! That was so hard to keep my cool, un like someone I know.

Kikia: How can you not love that face!

Kira: Easy, especially when Kurama is there.

Rina: Quit arguing we get to go on the mission today.

Kira: I suppose we need to go to Genkia's then?

Kikia: Yeah I bet the old hag will help us

Rina: pulls out a pocket communicator Hey Botan! Can you give us a portal to Genkia's place?

Botan: Yea sure. Does your brother know?

Rina: Like he would care.

Botan: Well alright but don't let him know it.

Rina: I promise

Botan: opens portal and disconnects the line

Rina: Come on you guys.

Kira: I'm going big, well she wouldn't know me other wise.

Kikia: What ever she was already bigger.

Rina: I want to know how I can become bigger! Genkia just won't tell me.

Kira: I quote Genkia "not until you figure it out on your own will I help you in that matter."

Kikia: the right voice and every thing cool I didn't know you could do that

Kira: Well you do learn some thing every day don't you?

Rina: My brother said that earlier.

Kira: Whatever.

They take a portal to Genkia's place. Genkia was waiting there for them when they came threw.

Kira: bows master Genkia.

Kikia: Yo hag!

Genkia: and Rina?

Rina: down here! Whats up? peace sign

Genkia: I thought you would have figured it out by now.

Rina: I'm working on that!

Kira: three seconds per day

Rina: I worked on it all day yesterday I tried every gizmo I had and a bunch of different techniques that I know.

Genkia: Then you will have to fight in the tournament.

Kira: Master I don't think I know what you speak of.

Genkia: There is a tournament coming up and the guys are going to be in it and you are going to be too just not listed as your selves.

Kira: Ok then, that's nice.

Genkia: You will be disguised and placed into this tournament as a team, I will naturally join you, there is just the matter of an alternate fighter for the team.

Rina: Well I know some one she isn't that good a fighting, actually not good at all.

Genkia: Botan will not do for this assignment.

Kira: Well I have a friend, well more of an acquaintance she is a neko like Kikia.

Genkia: Can she fight?

Kira: Quite well.

Genkia: Is it that Isabelle person?

Kira: The black neko, with white hair, and always wore that tight black dress with white cuffs, had pink eyes, sort of tall?

Genkia: That's the same person

Kira: Ok then. What is the tournament called again master Genkia?

Genkia: Tournament of Beast, Kikia and Rina get back here right now.

Kikia: in a sneak off position aww man!

Rina: Damn.

Kira: Should I even ask?

Kikia: Do you really want to know pervy grin

Kira: Not any more I don't.

Rina: I wanted Ice Cream and it was just a conversation

Genkia: In the arena you two.

Rina: Aww man, now I have to show you what I've been doing for all of two days

Kira: I've gotten rather far

Kikia: That's 'cuz you lock you self in your room and work on nothing but that, hell with it we don't even know what your room is like!

Kira: That is irrelevant to the subject.

Rina: Le gasp you used a big word, I don't know what it means. Ok so I likes lied I do know what it means, but yeah.

Genkia: maybe you'll figure out how to grow.

They battle and of course when you're Prince Koemna's little sister and you hang with your friends all the time and do nothing but talk and get on each others nerves, almost as if you where siblings so yea it was really gruesome between them. Blood but not much.

Genkia: Ok that's good, Rina you grew all of half and inch during that, at this rate you won't be full grown until you die.

Rina: Oh gee thanks.

Kira: Master would you tell us more of this tournament we are to be in?

Genkia: Yeah, there is a masquerade before hand, and its important that you win.

Kikia: Why?

Genkia: Because girls are better than boys.

Kira: Master, I don't quite get that.

Genkia: The whole panel is made up of men, the judges of the fight, official rule keepers. Yeah well of course if you're a girl your odds in getting a penalty are very low almost none if you dress to their liking too, but we won't go that far. These mask will be a good enough disguise. Take them and they also give one a little bit of a power boost.

Kikia: But they are just white.

Genkia: You have to fix them up. Oh and I heard that you where going on a mission today, its almost 12:30 you might want to head back.

Rina: oh shit! –pulls out pocket communicator- Botan! Can I please had a portal?

Botan: I was wondering when you would call, I suppose your room would be a good place?

Rina: Yesh!

Botan: Here you are! –portal appears- bye!

Rina: Thanks –closes the communicator and runs threw the portal-


	2. insert title here

The three go threw and land on Rina's bed. There is a knock on the door. Kikia and Kira look at one another still bigger. It started to open a little, you heard and bubblely voice and calmed down and little bit, but is was Lena Angle of Death, Botan's best friends and she knows Rina but not well.

Lena: Hey Rina, I just got the scoop from Botan, they haven't looked in here yet –she looks over at you- Who are you two?

Rina: Its Kira and Kikia, Big brother made some necklaces that allow them to grow in size when ever they want we where at Genkia's and she doesn't know their small forms so yeah.

Lena: Well then, I do say I where a guy I would totally fall for either of you two. Well I would suggest that you go back and hurry out to the court yard. They think that I came to wake you up from a nap that you took –winks at the three- just go along with it for now and its because you all stayed up way early into the morning, say about 4:30ish. Yeah and you might want to change. An outfit like that won't really do any good for you. Oh and good luck in the tournament. –she leave the room-

Kikia: How did she know about that?

Kira: Lena and Botan are like long lost sisters they tell each other everything.

Rina: Oh emm gee have you ever listened to them talk? Holy cheese monkeys! Its hard to even understand them.

Kikia: Well I'm going to borrow some of your cloths.

Rina: You won't be able to change back to your big form.

Kikia: Oh yeah.

Kira: Is my bag in here?

Rina: Yeah under the bed.

Kira: -jumps off of the bed and dives under it- Ah ha I found it, Rina is there a reason why there is so much junk under here? –comes out from under- I always have some spare clothes that I bring here. Its like one of those Mary Popins bag lots of stuff in there.

Kikia: Cool –grabs an outfit. She is now wearing a white button up tee and a black tie, and a little mini skirt, and boots- I'm so shmexy!

Kira; Get small so we can go –already small her self-

Rina: I'm going to borrow some of your clothes Kira. All of mine are dirty.

Kira: Under the bed.

Rina: Shhhh! –she a wore a blue tank top and blue jeans- kay kay I'm ready!

They race out of her room and make it into the court yard with a big bang. The three girls had run into Yusuke and Kuwabara who in turn hit the wall that was near by. They where knocked unconscious for a few minuets.

Yusuke and Kuwabara:

Kira: heh heh opps.

Kurama: O.o

Kikia: I win!

Rina: Don't ask.

Kurama: Alrighty then.

Dark: Ready to go?

Rina: YESH!

Kurama: Calm down, no need to get that excited over the mission.

Kira: What are we going to do any way?

Yusuke: We have to find some thing. I don't remember what though.

Rina: -anime fall-

Kikia: -same-

Kira: You're kidding.

Kurama: I'm afraid not.

Rina: Thats retarded.

Dark: WE get to go to living world though. The Genkia's to be exact.

Kira: -looks at Kikia-

Kikia: -looks at Rina-

Rina: What are you looking at me for? –looks at Kira-

The three: -laughter-

Hiei: What is so funny?

Kikia: oh nothing, or real importance.

Yusuke: Little kids shouldn't know such big words or how to use them correctly.

Kikia: I'm 552 years old you know.

Kira: I'm 555 years

Rina: I'm turning 550 this year.

Kuwabara: you just got told Yusuke.

Kurama: Then how old does that make Koemna?

Rina: 753 years.

Kira: Oh I thought it was younger, but I was only off by a couple of years.

Hiei: can we go already?

Kikia: what are we looking for?

Kurama: Koemna was robbed an the demon is in Genkia's forest right now.

Yusuke: -pulls out a communicator- Hey Botan! I need a portal here.

Rina: -pocket communicator goes off-

Everybody: -looks at Rina-

Rina: The three of us have one too! How else will we be able to spend the night at each others houses?

Kurama: ok then.

Kira: -pulls out her communicator- Botan!

Botan: Oi!

Kira: Sorry, can we get a portal to Genkia's Yusuke is being stupid right now, like more than usual.

Botan: Any time! –portal appears-

Kira: Thanks! –hangs up-

Yusuke: Shuddup midget.

Kira: I beg to differ.

Kuwabara: This time I don't think you can change it.

Kikia: -leans over Kira's shoulder and whispers into her ear- don't blow it yet! Rina has to figure it out first.

Kira: -flinches- don't do that please. O.+

They go threw the portal and end up in front of Genkia's place. She is waiting for them at the door.

Genkia: Well it took you long enough, I could have gotten it my self.

Yusuke: Then why didn't you.

Genkia: Its not my responsibility.

Kurama: Master this is Rina, Koemna's little sister, and her friends Kira and Kikia.

Genkia: Well now I didn't even know he had a sister. –a hint of sarcasms in her voice-

Rina: -struggles to not laugh-

Kikia and Kira: -take a sweeping bow at the same time-

Kira: It is a pleasure to meet you.

Genkia: What are they teaching kids these days?

Kikia: I'm 552 and she is 555 years old.

Genkia: your short then.

Kikia: if only I could just arggg!

Kira: -leans over Kikia's shoulder- don't blow it.

Kikia: O.+

Genkia: flow me and I'll show you where it ran in.

They get to this spot over by the training area and she points. The guys take the lead and the girls glare at Genkia.

Genkia: Get going your you'll miss you b-day present Rina.

Rina: Ohh I want to kill her some times.

Kira: Rina I think you just grew an inch.

Kikia: Hey she is almost as tall as me!

Kira: maybe its, . . . na. Lets go before they leave us.

As the group is walking aimlessly threw the forest a crazy witch lady comes out of no where and points a fish at the group mumbles some thing and a green beam shoots out and hits the whole group. She runs away screaming about something in the forest is out. Nothing happened to the group.

Kikia: She is on crack, dope, meth and every thing else I swear it.

Kira: No not at all. -.-'

Rina: What did she do to us?

Kurama: Nothing I think, we'll just have to sit this one out until we find out what it does. Mean while lets keep looking for that demon.

Kira: Could that have been it?

Yusuke: Hey it was!

Kikia: Now the idiot speaks.

Rina: Well come on will you? –she already far a head of the group.-

Kira: Hey –runs fast after her- I got dibbs on the hat!.

Kikia: -runs fast- I got the broom!

Kurama: they are rather fast for their age don't you think?

They all catch up with the witch and find her sitting the middle of a pond on a rock, dancing.

Kikia: I have been watching her for all of five minuets and I wish I had my camera.

Kurama: Well now this shouldn't be too hard to get. –he makes some vines grow around the witch and they capture her.-

Hiei: Where is the item.

Witch: Under the desk.

Everybody: -anime fall-

Dark: Well let take her back, Its almost midnight there.

Kira: No wonder I'm not tired. Its not even nearly as early as I though it was.

Well any who they get a portal and they go to Koemna's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Koemna: Do you have the item?

Dark: Its under your desk.

Koemna: What?

Dark: She said it was under your desk.

Koemna: -looks under the desk and pulls out a box- oh my gosh. That was retarted. Rina so how was –stops mid sentences- when did you get so tall?

Rina: What do you mean? –she looks at her brother and notices that she is looking down at him.- Hey look I did it, but how I did it I don't know.

Koemna: Well what ever you guys did to day made her grow so as soon as she figures it out it will all be good, and mother won't be hounding me to teach her.

Rina: Mom told you to teach me –she is small again?- what the! I'm small again! How did that happen?

Kira: maybe another mission will help you figure it out.

Koemna: Well you could go on one more I think. –stops mid sentences because the lights went out- George will you turn on the lights I can't find that file.

Rina: George isn't in here –the light turn back on-

Kira: Where are the guys?

Rina: Hiei! –Rina dives at the window where a cute little black kitten with big ruby red eyes was sitting-

Hiei: Hissss Don't you dare! –next thing he know is that he and Rina are falling out of the window-

Everybody: -looking out the window- -bang- ohhh that sounded like it hurt.

Hiei: -normal looking- Ahem

Rina: -latched on to Hiei's leg- oh opps. –accedently pushes him into the water, yes there is a big ass pond next to Koemna's office- Sorry! –she is total beat red and runs off due to pure embarrassment-

Kira: Well Koemna as you where saying about the –turns around and sees a little white fox sitting in her spot. She squeals and picks it up and hugs it- Koemna where are you?

Koemna: Down here

Kira: -squeals again!- Oh emm gee you're a little lion cub! That's soo cute! I'm going to assume that this is youko. –she pets the little white fox on her lap now-

Kurama: -sweat- yeah –as he totally blushes is that possible?-

Kikia: I found Yusuke –she held up a little hamster- and Kuwabaka –has a frog in the other hand- where is Dark?

Botan: He is looking down your shirt for one thing.

Kikia: -looks up.- OMG it's a little bat and its sooo cute! –grabs and huggs it-

Dark: For a little kid your packed.

Kikia: -blushes- bad perverted cute little bat who is really Dark!

Dark: -blushes-

Kira: Hey why haven't you changed back yet?

Rina: I think it because they like the attention.

Youko: -he has gotten of Kira's lap- Hey –he grew back to normal Shuiichi- Look I'm back.

Dark: I could get use to this. –changes back.- Damn

Koemna: -he changes- well it seems you just need to want to be normal and you get it.

Yusuke: that was a close one –looks normal-

Kuwabara: I can't get it guys –still a frog-

Hiei: Baka –he was still wet and his hair was down-

Rina: Whoa! Your hair its like not sticking on end! –pokes it-

Hiei: -blushes and turns back into a little wet kitten-

Kira: Oh I see how it works now! When you feel embarrassed you go back to your normal self or to the little animal form.

Kurama: I was just about to say that.

Koemna: now lets see if I can find that file…….. Ah ha her it is you guys need to –lights go out again and Hiei is normal now- What now! Is it some thing I'm saying? –lights go back on this time the girls are different-

Kurama: Where did the girls go.

Hiei: The same thing happened to them as what happened to us, who they are we don't know yet.

A golden retriever puppy sat next to Kurama and started to play with his hair. A black tabby cat was on the ceiling fan. And a little panda bear was sitting next to Hiei. Dark got an evil grin on his face and turned on the fan. The cat hissed and he made it go faster. He sat back down and as soon as he did that the cat landed on his lap, the cat froze where it was and didn't move. The all of the sudden the panda yelled some thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Panda: Kung Fu Panda!

Hiei: Well I found Rina.

Kurama: -was petting a little puppy that had its head on his lap- I'm going to assume this is Kira.

Puppy: -the head shot up- What? –knotices that she is on Kurama's lap and blushes, again is it possible for an animal to blush?-

Dark: This has to Kikia.

Koemna: What the heck happened for this to happen to us?

Kira: It was the witch, now that I think about it she said something about animals in her spell as to why it affects you I don't know.

Koemna: I just remember a bright flash of light and then I noticed that the package was missing.

Rina: What is it any way –she was trying to crawl up to get to it Koemna stopped her-

Koemna: Its top secret.

Kikia: I want to go back!

Dark: but you're a cute little kitty!

Kira: I'm sorry but that can be twisted in a naughty way.

Everybody: -looks at Kira with a horrified expression-

Rina: -laughs-

Kira: Babaloooo

Kikia: -in normal form- I'm going to kill you! –lunges at her-

Dark: -grabs Kikia by the waist- no you will stay right here.

Kira: -bigger form and trying to hold in a laugh- that too can be twisted.

Rina: -big form and taller- I found out how to get big! Well at least from the panda from! I just picture my self taller! Yesh! And my look changed too! It didn't be for! –she now has shoulder length hair in a pony tail and a bandana with goggles and panda ears on her head. She slow had a large collar on a mid-drift shirt and decatch able sleeves all blue in color and bell bottom jeans and big black tennis shoes. And mechanics gloves.-

Kira: Well then I guess its useless to stay like this then – becomes tall her too. She too changes. Her hair be came short and laired still white she had a black English hat on with golden retriever ears sticking out she had a colonial shirt on with one of those lacey things with the brooch thing and a jacket that had big brass buttons and a frilly skirt with lots of petite coats on under neath she had black stockings and boots that came ankle length. It had black trim and a golden/brown color every where eles – Well I changed too.

Kikia: Hey warn me when you do that! I want a cool outfit too! –she goes big and gets a cool outfit. She had a black and white dress it had a little cape thing that came over the shoulders and tied in the middle with a white ribbon it had a white collar puffy sleeves that half way threw became really open and a short skirt type deal with white petite coats under neath and black ballet shoes with her tabby ears and tail.- Hey I look like a doll!

Kira: Why did we change?

Rina: I don't know.

Kikia: Why isn't anybody moving?

Kira: Kurama? –pokes him-

Kurama: -nothing-

Rina: Time has been frozen!

Kira: How did that happen?

Kikia: How do we undo it!

Koemna: As I was saying. What they heck happened to Rina Kira and Kikia who are you three?

Kira: We should use this to our advantage! For the tournament! –in a whispered tone-

Rina: We are the representatives of the Tournament of Beast.

Koemna: I told you all We are going to be there.

Kira: We have come to tell you that we are glad that you will be going there and we can't wait to see your team in action.

Koemna: Who are you?

Kikia: I'm afraid we cannot tell you that.

Kira: We are sorry for interrupting you, your highness. We shall leave now. –she threw some thing down and smoke came out of no where and they disappeared.-

Kurama: What happened to Kira, Kikia, and Rina!

Koemna: They are leaving see them? At the door. Where are you going you three.

Kira: We are leaving your boring all of the sudden.

Kikia: And I'm hungry!

Rina: Thanks for the mission brother! Even if it was really stupid!

Koemna: -.-' hehe yeah.

They exit the room. Then we see them just fade away, and the big ones come back out and so does Botan.

Kira: Thanks Botan, that was a life saver!

Kikia: Yeah. But how did we stop time?

Rina: I don't know that it was even us who did it.

Botan: What are you talking about?

Kira: you know the whole light thing right?

Botan: Yeah.

Kira: Well when Rina went to her normal self she was able to be come tall and her outfit changed. I thought well if she want to be big then I will too. Kikia was like hey no fair you got big and cool outfits and then she changed and got that outfit. And then we notice that time all together had stopped and then it started back up and we where like random people and Kira, Kikia, and Rina weren't there we thought oh well Genkia put us into the tournament of Beast and we where just going to use this as a cover up so that they don't know that it was us and yeah.

Botan: Breath Kira, breath.

Kira: Ok?

Rina: Well what are we going to do until then? I can't seem to go back!

Kira: -tries to go small- Shit I can't either!

Kikia: Oh crap!

Botan: Here they guys come –opens a portal- to Genkia's hurry! –pushes them threw-

Kurama: Oh hey Botan, weren't you just in there?

Botan: Oh no I left to Genkia's for some thing. –closes the portal- Well I'm off so Bye!

Kurama: Bye?

Mean while with Kira, Kikia, and Rina.

Rina: Oh shit! What are we going to do now! They all live here in human world! They will be on to us soon if we don't find a place to hide.

Kira: We could ask master Genkia.

Kikia: She won't reconise us! .

Genkia: Says who?

Rina: We all got cursed by that thing that stole the thing from Koemna and she made us turn into animals! And when we got out of it the three of us automatically changed into this! and we can't go back either!

Genkia: That's ok we can use that in the tournament.

Kira: That's what I though. See when we were all transformed time had frozen and when it started back up we were unknown people, and we came up with a quick cover up! And they think we work for the committee.

Genkia: It will work for now.

Kikia: Ow my head.

Kira: What?

Kikia: Genkia hit me in the back of the head.

Genkia: You asked for it.

Kira: We still have our mask. I meant to ask you what you wanted us to do with them?

Genkia: You can decorate them. Do what ever you want with them, but make sure that there would be no way for the guys to recognize you.

Kikia: What are we going to do why we aren't in spirit world? Won't they start to worry if we aren't there?

Genkia: I'm working on that I have three student that can be you exactly for the whole time until we figure this out. I already sent them, I had a feeling that some thing like this might happen. Kira and Kikia take off you necklaces now!

Kira: -takes it off- Why?

Kikia: -takes it off- I feel naked now.

Genkia: They also have trackers in them.

Rina: Well what about me?

Genkia: that bracelet give it to me.

Rina: -takes it off and give it- what are you going to do with them?

Genkia: Rina, Kira, and Kikia are going to wear them.

Botan: Oi there you are!

Genkia: Here give these to the girls.

Botan: Yes! Good luck girls. –waves and disappears-

Yusuke: Oi! Hag! Where are you?

Kira: Oh crap!

Genkia: Run to that tree in the middle of the forest.

Kikia: Hurry!

They disappear.

Yusuke: Hey who where you talking to?

Genkia: A student.

Yusuke: I thought you gave that up?

Genkia: She intrigued me. What do you want?

Yusuke: You know that we are in that tournament right?

Genkia: yeah what about it.

Yusuke: It turns out that there is another group there called Bandit Trio, and they where trained under you. Who are they?

Genkia: I don't even know. I never saw their faces or new their names. They where some of my first students.

Yusuke: You're a lair.

Genkia: Look at my records. Look for BT1 BT2 BT3, that's what I put them under, you won't get any info on them except for their power levels. Remember this was a long time ago. There is no guarantee that they are still at that, they could be weaker or stronger.

Yusuke: OK then.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira: Okay for the long awaited update…how long has it been years? Ok yeah that sounds right. Well my best friend (the person Rina is modeled after) has been bugging me about this story for a while now and my arm is starting to hurt because of it. And as an FYI I'm going to change the format from play style to normal with "quotation marks" and _Italics _and _"quoted italics"_ and everything. It will be amazing and what not.

"Well I'm glad to see that things are finally getting picked up around here" Kikia comments.

"Bewared I will drop you from this story if you're not careful."

"Alright I got it. Kurama what print of boxers do you like?"

"That is classified information."

"So who do you think you are Mikiru? Since when have you been able to time travel." Kira ask.

"That's classified information."

"Classify this pretty boy!" Kikia shouted.

"Story Time!" Rina yells.

"Wow that was cutting it close wouldn't you say. I don't know what to do with my mask, its not like we have anything to color them with." Kikia said.

"Hello its not like I didn't bring a few pens or anything." Kira said waving a few markers in Kikia's face.

"Your going to let us use you writing pens? Kira are you ok?" Rina asked suddenly latching her self to Kira and feeling her head. "Well you don't have a fever so I guess your ok in the head."

"You're one to talk aren't you missy?" Kira said. "Now kindly get off of me."

"I want to draw a fish on my mask." Rina said.

"But that would give you away." Kikia said.

"No it wouldn't."

"Well Hiei knows you like fish. So does Kuwabaka, Kurama, and Yuusuke." Kikia said adding to the list.

"Well they wouldn't know it was me right?" Rina said starting to question her artistic thinking.

"Well how about this we all pick a theme." Kikia said,

"Well I heard Genkia mention something about the Bandit Trio." Kira said sheepishly.

"Ah hell no Kira. We said we where going to give that up." Kikia said.

"Well there is a problem with that. Genkia entered us in the tournament under Bandit Trio, remember. We might as well go with the theme."

"Of the long mysteriously missing Bandit Trio. I think not." Kikia said standing her ground. "We are so going to get caught. You of all people remember how much begging and pleading we had to do get off the hook!"

"Yeah but there isn't anything we can do about it now! Genkia has put us on the roster as Bandit Trio. The only thing we can do now is go along with it and if they find out then they find out. But chances are they are all still far to young to know about us."

"You make it sound like we are pedophiles Rina. I don't want to think like that when I see Kurama." Kira said.

"We stopped aging at 18 Kira there isn't anything to worry about. And I think Kurama is just as old as us if not older." Kikia said, grabbing a pen and starting to draw on her mask.

"What are you doing?" Kira asked.

"Well while we where arguing I came up with this brilliant idea. You know how we changed into animals after the flash?"

"yeah so what about it." Rina asked.

"Well we could just be the animals that we transformed into."

"Or at least things that might hint that we are some one they know?" Kira said getting all intrigued

"Some one has some mischief in her eye." Rina said.

"Well mainly because my would just be gold. I was thinking that maybe I could do a royal theme?"

"Well that fits you perfectly you always did go for the crowned jewels and what not when we did that kind of stuff."

"That's an even better idea! What describes us best!" Rina said.

"Aww I liked my idea." Kikia said.

"Well, we aren't saying it was bad just saying that it would be easier for us." Kira said. "I don't want a solid golden mask thank you."

"You can still do the cat look if you want but, I think we have better ideas in store." Rina said.

"Wow I think your brain grew when you got bigger!" Kikia said.

"Haha funny. But I still want to draw a fishy on my mask." Rina said.

"Well I don't see why you can't. Any one could like fish can't they, be it for eating or the sake of having a pet." Kira said.

"Well what are you going to do with your mask?" Kikia said in an attempt to change the subject and not admit defeat.

"Well I was thinking a gold and metallic purple diamond checker pattern with fake roses on the side that fade from black to purple and adding a few rhinestones here and there. And a simple black ribbon around the edge and what not." Kira said almost immedently.

"Well can I get you a crown to go with that?" Kikia said.

"If you would that would be oh so very kind of you." Kira said in the same sarcastic tone as Kikia.

"I've got more supplies in the house if you want them. I've got your old rooms set up and what not but its been years and they are covered in dust." Genkia said.

"Well if it isn't the old hag. I thought you had forgotten about us." Kikia said, which she was promptel smacked in the head.

"Some times I wonder if your Yusuke in disguise." Kira said sighing.

"Our rooms are dusty?" Rina said going back a few topics. "That means your going to make us clean them aren't you? And your not going to stop there, your going to make us clean the rest of the dojo too aren't you."

"Well not at first but since you seem to like the idea you can do that too. I'll grab some blankets and what not and you can sleep on the couches for the night and in the early morning you can start." Genkia said, which then was followed by two very powerful death glares coming from Kira and Kikia.

"I said to much again. I should have just waited to see what she was going to say." Rina said looking at the two people whom she happen to call friends.

"Yeah, next time I'm going to make sure that there is some tape near by so if this happens again I can tape you to the ceiling." Kikia said.

"I've got a stock of duct tape some where." Kira said.

"Aww come on guys. It was an accident, don't look at me like that please? Its starting to scare me."

"If you want dinner I would suggest you three get inside now!" Genkia called from the other side of the forest.

"Coming!" They all yelled.


	6. Kurama and Kira! SPARKS

"Okay if this all works out according to plan, I'm going to feel really accomplished for the day. I've got finals and as you can clearly see, I'm studying my hardest! I will not get a good grade on my test…oh yeah that's right I don't have anything to test on just taking a picture and watching my horrible culinary video! I'm so happy my hardest ones are over and I don't think I did all that well! Oh well it doesn't mean I'm going to go kill my self over it if that's what your wondering. If any one even reads this story. I'm not going to write any more unless I get 3 reviews and Kay they can't all be from you." –Kira

"Story Time!" Rina yells

start here

After they got into Genkia's house the noticed that the boys where gone. The figured they had gone home for the night. So they got some of the "supplies" Genkia was talking about and worked on their mask for a few hours. Kira after finishing hers went and got all the blankets and what not that the girls would need. Rina and Kikia eventually finished their mask only to find a sleeping Kira who had taken the biggest of the three couches in Genkia's living quarters in the dojo. They too took some blankets and went to sleep knowing how much work Rina had gotten them into for the next day.

The next morning arrived very early and if the girls had anything to say it was, "Just five more minutes please?" Well at least Kira said please. But they got out of bed and headed for the showers to at least make sure if any one came over they would be some what presentable. After that Genkia sent them off to respectable task. Or at least that's what she claimed them to be. Kira was sent to wash all the sheets and do other laundry while Kikia and Rina where sent to dust everything in every room.

The only reason why they agreed to this was because they knew the boys roomed at Genkia's every now and then and it gave them an excuse to look in their rooms. Kikia and Rina because they had to dust and Kira because she would have to strip the beds of sheets and what not. Of course Kira took her sweet time in Kurama's room, Rina in Hiei's room (and yes he has a room but of course is hardly ever used) and Kikia well she enjoyed messing up Yusuke's room re-arranging everything. She even some how managed to get his bed on the ceiling, and got it to stay there. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

As to be expected Kikia and Rina where done with what they had to do way before Kira was even half way done. So they all stopped to take a "break". Kira had filled up the three washer machines Genkia had so she couldn't really do anything at the moment any way. So they sat down and made them selves some lunch. Genkia walked in right as they sat down with their sandwiches.

"I assume it was you concrete glued Yusuke's bed to the ceiling Kikia?" Genkia said with a smirk on her face.

"Who else would have thought something so interesting and lady like?" Kikia said.

"Um that didn't make any sense Kikia." Kira said.

"Sure it did. In its only special way." Rina said.

"That is something I'll never understand about you two." Kira said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh and the boys will be staying here till the tournament by they way." Genkia said, thus causing all the girls to choke on their sandwiches.

"NANI?!" they all yelled at the same time!

"They will be here in a few hours knowing Kurama he will get here and hour earlier than we agreed on last night. So make sure that their rooms at least have the new sheets and everything ok Kira?"

"Will do Genkia-sama."

"I like that. You can all do that now." Genkia said.

"yeah right old hag." Kikia said, then was promptly smacked up side the head.

"It will fool the guys even more if you do it Kikia-chan." Kira said.

"Hai! Kira-chan!" Rina said.

"Well hurry up Kira you have some more sheets to finish and the machines just went off." Genkia said.

"I'm on it Genkia-sama." Kira said stuffing her sandwich down her through and sprinting off to the laundry machines.

"As for you two. I'm going to assume that your beds that you have in your rooms are too small. So you'll be getting out the bigger futons. But they are in the attic so you'll have to get them out. And while your up there I think there is some paint so you can paint your rooms respectable colors while you live here. However long that happens to be." Genkia said. "Now hurry up. Kurama will be here in well lets see two hours and I want this place clean before he shows up. And I want the three of you out of the house and in the forest by that time."

"But painting rooms takes forever!"

"You won't paint today. Tomorrow you will." Genkia said. "Now hurry up!"

"We're on it!" Kikia and Rina said as soon as they saw the death glare Genkia gave them.

The scarfed down their lunches and raced to the attic to get the bigger futons and what not that Genkia told them to do. It was no easy task. The futons where in the back of the attic and there was a lot of stuff in her attic. One might ask if she ever got rid of the stuff she had when she first met Yusuke. And the answer to that is no. Reason why there is so much junk in Genkia's attic.

Meanwhile with Kira she had just finished with Hiei's sheets when she had finished folding them she raced the stacks of sheets and what not to their respected rooms, though she didn't know what quite to do with Yusuke's sheets because his bed was on the ceiling. She then raced back to the laundry machine and washed her's Rina's and Kikia's sheets then washed all of Genkia's and oddly enough Botan's as well. She dried them and put them in the respected rooms. She remembered that Genkia told her the Kurama would show up and hour earlier than the original time and the original time was four. At that moment it was 2:15 right then. She fixed her room really fast putting the futon out and placing sheets and what not on it, doing last minute dusting and then raced into the shower. She got out and noticed a kimono sitting on her bed.

She didn't even think twice about it and put it on. As she was putting it on she noticed that it was a short kimono and Techniquely should be just a shirt type like deal, so she grabbed some pants (from who knows where) and put them on under neath. A note fell out of her sleeve.

"Kira meet me downstairs ten minutes before three. –Genkia"

"She could have just told me that." Kira said and flipped the card over to notice something else written on it.

"I couldn't just tell you because you where in the shower."

"Wow. That really creepy like." Kira said as she looked at her clock it was 2:49. She raced down to the main door of the dojo and saw Genkia sitting there. She took a deep breath to make her breathing normal and then sat down next to Genkia.

"This is odd even coming out of my mouth. But why didn't you send me with Kikia and Rina into the forest sensei?"

"Because they know that you are here. They don't know about Kikia and Rina. I said I had one student not three. And they certainly don't know that you are the Bandit Trio."

"Understood sensei."

A small knock came on the door.

"Kira."

"Yes sensei." Kira made a mental note that when this was over that she would never call Genkia sensei again it was just too weird.

"Welcome Kurama-senpai." Kira said bowing to Kurama as he walked in.

"you must be Genkia's student. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name, seeing as you already know mine."

"Rouen Kira." Kira said bowing to him again. "Kurama-senpai, Genkia-sama is this way." She said turning and allowing her self to blush as she walked to where Genkia was. She sat down next to Genkia and calmed her self down as best she could.

"I see you've meet so that saves me an introduction. Kira fetch some tea."

"Hai sensei" Kira got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"You have gained quite a bit of respect from here Genkia." Kurama said.

"She's been calling me that from day one. I've told her about you minus the demon side and about Hiei and Yusuke and Kuwahara. And even though she didn't know your faces she has always called you four senpai. She is a funny girl that way. She respects things that she doesn't even know."

"She is very kind, a wonderful change from Yusuke though isn't it?"

"You have no idea." Genkia laughed.

"Here is the tea." Kira said walking with a platter and three cups on it. "Kurama-senpai." She said handing Kurama his cup and then handing one to Genkia and takeing the last for her self.

"Kira may I call you that?" Kurama asked.

"Hai senpai."

"In return would you please call me Kurama. I'm called senpai enough at school."

"Hai sen-Kurama-kun" Kira said sipping her tea quietly.

"Kira do mind if I ask why you came to Genkia for training?" Kurama asked taking a drink from his tea. "And where you learned to make such wonderful tea?"

"I came across a recipe my late mother use to make. I came to Genkia because I was not in a proper home."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Its ok. She still watches over me so its ok." Kira said smiling, she didn't like lying like she was to Kurama, she wanted to be honest with him, she always was when she was in the court.

"You sought out Genkia in your time of need then?"

"Hai. I went to Genkia because I knew she could help me. At first she wouldn't take me in but when I started to stay around the dojo doing odd little jobs she finally started to mentor me." Kira said looking down and blushing to make it seem like it was an embarrassing event in her life.

"What a charming story. I must warn you of my fellow team mates. Kuwahara will ask you to be his girlfriend and Yusuke might try to seduce you. If Yusuke tries anything with you, let me know right away."

"Hai Kurama-kun." Kira said blushing at the information. _"Would Yusuke really do something like that?"_ she wondered.

"Kira go and retrieve Hiei. He is outside in a tree. You'll have to look hard to find him. He is short and wears all black with a white scarf. And be careful of his temper."

"Hai sensei." Kira said standing up and walking out into the gardens. "Hiei-senpai! Hiei-senpai!" She called out as her voice got fainter and fainter.

"She is quite the student you have Genkia she has quite a bit of spiritual energy as well. Its almost familiar."

"Oh no! Will Kurama Find Kira out! Tune in Next Time to Koemna's Little Sister!" Kira announces to the world.

"You are taking this way to seriously. Beside Rina and I where barely in this chapter." Kikia whines.

"Not to worry You'll be in the next one, or maybe I'll make you're the chapter after that. It all depends on the viewers! Remember I must get three reviews from different people! Other wise this story is dead to the world! And We haven't even gotten to fight yet!" Kira announces in a megaphone.

"REVIEW! REVIEW! Or I'll eat this dead squirrel." Rina says.

"I'll get that from her later." Kira says walking slowly away from Rina.


	7. Rina meets Hiei and a troubled past!

"yay updates!" Kira says dancing.

"Why are you dancing?" Kikia asks.

"Because Rina Sugar a surprise inside! Equal a new chapter! Chapter 7" Kira says still dancing. "Oh and I'm going to be nice and not wait for three new reviews."

"Story Time" Rina yells, "Oh and we don't own YYH though we wish we did."

Start here:

"Something familiar? How so Kurama." Genkia asked, her eyes ever so slightly widened at this.

"I can't quite tell." Kurama said. "But I think I'll have to find out more about her."

"You just like her. Gosh you just learned her name today! And your already planning your next move." Genkia said. "I think Yusuke is rubbing off on you."

"Sensei I found Hiei but he won't come down from the tree he says there is something in the forest that is odd."

"Tell him to come in anyway, a new demon moved in."

"I can't tell Hiei-senpai to come back because he disappeared into the forest." Kira said.

"Well let him go, he'll find it troublesome to deal with that demon."

"Sensei is Hiei-senpai an exorcist?" Kira asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Oh goodness no! Kira where did you get an idea like that?"

"No where of importance sensei."

"come sit. It will be a while till the other two goofballs show up." Genkia said. "I have a small errant I need to do. Kira can show you around not that you need it though." Genkia said standing up and walking out of the room.

"You humor me in taking a walk with me Kira?"

"S-sure Kurama-kun." Kira said adding a little blush which was very authentic.

"I hope you don't mind the gardens." Kurama said extending a hand to help her up.

"I wouldn't mind at all Kurama-kun." Kira said smiling shyly.

Meanwhile in the forest with Rina.

"Kikia where are you? Genkia told us to wait in the forest not to run off. I don't like this bat dudes they are scaly. And gross." Rina whined.

"Well I guess you are a waste of my time." A deep voice said.

Rina knew that voice but she had to fight every urge to turn around and tackle its source. So she turned around with a blank stare. "Kikia that…your not Kikia. Who are you? What do you want? I'll kick you in a soft spot if you try and rape me." Rina said trying her best to look shocked.

"No one to worry about. But I'd say out of my way if I where you pathetic human." Hiei said.

"I'm not pathetic! At least I'm not a shrimp." Rina said.

This stopped Hiei in his tracks. "What was that human?"

"Why do you call me human ain't you a human as well? And I called you a shrimp." Rina said with a smile on her face. "What ya gunna do about it shrimp-kun?"

"I swear you'll regret the day you said that."

"That would be today! So what are you going to do about huh? Is that a sword you going to wield. Lame!" Rina said as Hiei unsheathed his katana.

"Hn." Was all he said after that. Next thing he knew Rina had disappeared. There wasn't even a trace of her spirit powers.

"Whats the matter shrimp-kun? Can't find me in a simple game of Hide-n-seek? Oh come on you must have played it as a kid!" Rina said from the east.

"Hn." Was all he said again. He then used his jagan to see where she was. He could see a small figure off to the east, near a small lake that was in the forest. He started for that direction.

"Oh you've found me! That's a neat little trick you got there care to tell me how to do it?" Rina asked even though she knew what it was and what it was for.

"Shut up would you?" Hiei hissed.

"Hiei leave the poor girl alone." Genkia called out. "Go back to the dojo and keep and eye on Kurama. I don't want Youko to get the better of him, besides Kira is to young for something like that."

"Don't tell me what to do hag."

"I'll take care of your friend here." Genkia said, disappearing giving no choice to Hiei.

"Hn." Hiei said as he started back to the dojo to make sure his sly fox partner didn't do what Genkia had wanted him of. But it wasn't as if he care if he did anything like that anyway.

When he got back to the dojo Kurama greeted him.

"Well hello Hiei, how was your little excursion?" Kurama joked.

"Hello Hiei-senpai." Kira said bowing to Hiei.

"Genkia sent me back. To make sure you weren't doing anything fox."  
"Hehe! Now why would she ever think something like that." Kurama said taking a small step away from Kira.

"Hiei-senpai would you like any tea?"

"Hn."

"I'll fetch you some." Kira said as she bowed and walked into the dojo to get some tea.

"Didn't something feel oddly familiar about her?" Kurama asked.

"Something felt odd about the girl in the forest as well."

"Girl? You chased after a girl?" Kurama was beyond shocked.

"Hn. Get you mind out of the gutter fox." Hiei commented back.

Kira came out with the tea only to see Genkia pulling a girl by the collar.

"I don't know who you think you are trespassing on my dojo but you better get off before you really get your self hurt." Genkia said with a bit of an angry tone.

"Wait Sensei! Nee-chan!" Kira said dropping the tray with Hiei's tea. "Oh shoot, I'll get that in a second." Kira said running toward her quote unquote sister.

"You know this trespasser?" Genkia asked giving Kira a look only she could see.

"Hai, sensei this is Rina my sister." Kira said hopping to fool the two behind them.

"Hn." Was Hiei's response to it all. He jumped into the tree he was standing under.

"Hey well what do you know its shrimp-kun! Hi shrimp-kun!" Rina waved.

"Nee-chan, don't called Hiei-senpai that!" Kira scolded.

"But sister!"

"Nee-chan." Kira said with a warning tone. She turned to Genkia. "Sensei can she stay her at the dojo with us. I'll keep track of her and make sure she doesn't cause any more trouble. I promise. Oh please sensei."

"No. Your sister will go home now."

"I ain't going home! Because there isn't one to go to!" Rina said.

Genkia and Kira looked at her with shock on their faces.

"Nee-chan what happened to our home?"

"Daddy burned it to the ground a few days ago." Rina said with a smile on her face.

"Did Daddy really do that?" Kira said as she sat back with a blank stare on her face. "why would daddy burn down our house."

"Because Daddy was drunk, like usual."

"he didn't hurt you did he nee-chan?" Kira said with much fear in her voice.

"No I wasn't at home when it was burned down. But there isn't a place to go to so I figured Kikia and I would come here with you. I didn't think it would be any trouble."

"Where is this Kikia?" Genkia asked.

"I lost her in the woods. Then I ran into shrimp-kun over there."

"Kikia is still in the woods! Sensei we have to find her!" Kira said gripping Genkia's arm.

"Look for your sister but take great care not to upset any demons in the forest."

"Hai sensei!" Kira said with much pride in her voice. "I will hopefully be back soon." Kira then bounded off into the forest.

"Genkia, are you sure that was a good idea? Can she fend for her self?" Kurama asked.

"Of course she can. I've been training her for a month strait. If she can't get through that forest then I've failed as a teacher." Genkia said. "And as for you, you and your sister Kikia was her name? Well you can stay here. But you're going to have to do some of the chores around the dojo."

"Anything you say! I just don't want to go back ya know?" Rina said with a smile on her face.

"Well you can start by washing up. Go in threw those doors go up the stairs and third door on the right. That will be your room. It might be a little dusty."

"Thanks! Sensei!" Rina said getting up and running into the dojo.

"wow she started calling you sensei after just meeting you. Must take after her sister." Kurama said.

_"Well at least he is buying it." Genkia thought._

"Seems kinda odd to me though. They don't look very much alike." Kurama said.

"There are many expiations for that." Genkia said. "as long as they stay out of my way they can stay." Genkia said. "the goofballs will be getting here soon. Its fifteen past four."

Kurama and Genkia walked inside then Hiei soon followed. He was thinking about why that girl called Rina seemed so familiar. I could have sworn he knew her from some where.

Kira found Kikia and brought her back to the dojo and got her in her room so she could freshen up. Then she headed out to where she dropped the tea cup. Luckily for her it was a plastic up so it didn't break.

"Kira!" Genkia called.

"Hai sensei?" Kira said coming to Genkia.

"Yusuke and Kuwahara are coming in make sure they don't break down my door again."

"Hai sensei."

"Who are they really?" Hiei asked.

"they are the Rouen sisters. People. Or in terms you might understand humans. Mere humans." Genkia said not saying another word.

"You know something about them don't you?" Kurama asked.

"Yes I do and its personal information about Kira, I knew she had sisters but I thought they would be safe where they where. But as you know now they have no where to live. Besides I could use the extra hands around here I'm getting older and can't do as much." Genkia said. "I have no more information. If you want to know more about them why don't you ask them your selves."

Kurama glanced Hiei's way and nodded. They would find out, this girls where hiding something, something big.

Rina came walking down the stairs following her was the girl who was lost in the woods Kikia.

"You must be Kikia. I'm Kurama." Kurama said extending his hand.

"Rouen Kikia at your service. Need something to eat I'll cook it for you." Kikia said shaking his hand.

"I wouldn't pass up that offer Kurama-kun. She is really good!" Rina said.

"You two are sisters of Kira then I take it?" Kurama said.

"Yup she is the oldest." Kikia said.

"Hey shrimp-kun. Why are you sitting in the window?" Rina asked.

"Have you ever heard of the spirit world?"

"Well yeah sure that's where momma is! She died a couple of years ago. Kira graduated High School early so she could take care of me and Kikia." Rina said with a small grin on her face.

"Rina! Hush. Don't talk about that." Kikia said.

"Can we not know?" Kurama asked.

"Well I guess you can't tell anyone!" Kikia said, "When momma died Kira took it as her responsibility to take care of the family. So she finished up school really fast so that she could stay at home and take care of me and Rina."

"But daddy would get drunk a lot!" Rina said cutting Kikia off. "And he would get mad at nee-chan a lot. So he yelled a lot. But nee-chan held her tears because she wanted to be strong for me and Kikia."

"But then one day she told us she was going away for a while so she could become stronger." Kikia said. "It wasn't until later that we found out the real reason why she left."

"Daddy wasn't being very nice to nee-chan. He made her do things she didn't want to do." Rina said.

"Did your father rape her?" Kurama asked.

"No!" Kikia said. "But if she hadn't left he might of. After she was gone Rina and I started to get the attention from father."

"So we ran away too! It was hard and then one day when we though it would be save to come home and get some stuff. We saw our house up in smoke and daddy standing there with a bottle in his hand just staring at it."

"I'm so sorry." Kurama said quietly.

A hiccup could be heard from behind them. Kurama turned to see Kira standing there with tears running down her faces. When they made eye contact she turned and ran up stairs to her room. Kurama in pursuit of her. Kurama had a feeling that she was in a lot of pain right then.

"Kira. Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "may I come in?"

soft crying could be heard in the room. Kurama slowly opened the door.

With Rina Kikia and Hiei.

"Did you see her standing there?" Kikia asked, a bit shocked at the site of Kira's tears.

"No I didn't even hear her come over here." Rina said, "Do you think she will be mad at us later?"

"I hope not. I don't want sister mad at us."

"Did that really happen?" Hiei asked.

"We wouldn't be here if it didn't!" Rina yelled at him there was a bit of hurt in her voice.

"Where is Kira?" Genkia asked in a cold way.

"She is crying in her room and its all our fault" Kikia said with bite.

"Then you should go and apologize to her." Genkia said sharply.

"What do you know she could be so mad at us she won't even speak to us." Rina said.

"Well you don't know till you try. Now go." Genkia said. "Hiei. Could you make sure then that the two bakas don't break down my door?"

"Hn."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Oh noes! Poor Kira!" Kira says. "What will happen next? Will she and Kurama fall into a deep love? Will some one slip up and tell their secret! Tune in for the next chapter of Koemna's little Sister!"

"But your Kira, why are you seeking self pitty?" Kikia asked.

"Well you and rina over there made it seem like I was sexually abused from a fictional guy! Where is the fighting! The Dueling! The wonderous thing we can a match! Where is all the action" Kira whined.

"I don't know you're the one writeing this story." Rina said.

"Oh your right. I'll have to add that in some where. First we must fight out way out of the angst!" Kira "REVIEWS ARE MUCH NEEDED!"


	8. The whole gang is here!

"Okay so here we go. IT'S A FIGHT TO GET OUT OF THE ANGST! And I don't know what to write so this should be an interesting chapter." Kira says.

"Well can we get it over, and your focusing on your self again." Kikia says.

"Well I can't help that I'm the coolest one!" Kira says in defence.

"As if I'm so the coolest one of the three." Rina pops in.

"OK well anyway. Stay tuned for some surprises that I have yet to think up!" Kira says.

"Story Time!" Rina says.

**START HERE:**

"Okay then. What should we do now." Kikia whispered to Rina so Hiei wouldn't hear.

"I think bed time sounds quite good." Rina said with a tone in her voice. Her eyes darted up the stairs.

"Well I guess we can sort things out in the morning. Kira might be more forgiving in the morning anyway." Kikia said getting the tone Rina pasted on.

"Well good night shrimp-kun. See you in the morning." Rina said.

The two walked up the stairs leaving Hiei to his thoughts.

"_Why are they so familiar the three of them. I've never seen them before, but I think I have. WHO THE HELL ARE THEY!" _Hiei mentally screamed to him self, he had always been able to figure such simple things out, but he couldn't here.

Kurama came walking down the stairs. He had a look of deep thought on his face.

"Fox." Hiei said.

"I know, I know. I can't figure it out either. Why they are so familiar, everything is familiar about them. Have Yusuke and Kuwahara showed up."

"They are making their way up." Hiei said.

"OI!! HAG! WE'RE HERE!" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs only to be stopped by Kurama.

"Would you stop that. There are other people here who are trying to sleep." Kurama said.

"Why? Its like 6:30 in the evening. I'm gunna be wide awake for a few more hours!" Yusuke said.

"I am sorry Yusuke-senpai, something came up. Please sit. Would you like any tea?" Kira asked coming out of no where.

"Your really cute. But who are you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yusuke watch your self! That's no way to talk to a lady."

"Kurama-kun it is ok. He is only curious." Kira said with a smile, "I am Rouen Kira, trainee under Master Genkia." She said again bowing.

"Where did your sisters go?"

"They are in their rooms Hiei-senpai." Kira said. "I'll go get your tea."

"Hold on wait!" the orange haired kid said as he raced up to Kira. "You are very beautiful! Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Kurama-kun warned me about you Kuwahara-senpai, and no I will not be your girlfriend I have to keep my eyes focused for Master Genkia." Kira said politely. "Would you like tea Kuwahara-senpai?"

"Yeah sure. Are you sure you won't be my girlfriend?"

"I am sure Kuwahara-senpai." Kira said giggleing a little. "I'm sure there is some one much better than I waiting for you."

Kira said this and pulled her hand from Kuwahara's and walked away into the kitchen to make some tea. Kurama and Yusuke just stared at Kuwahara. He had never been so kindly rejected.

"Genkia was right Kira is too nice for her own good." Kurama said breaking the silence. He turned to Yusuke and gave him a look. "I don't know what would happen to you if Kieko found out that you set your eyes on her. But let me remind you, it could turn out for the worst."

"Hehe, I was just going to avoid that topic." Yusuke said placeing a hand behind his head. "So where is the hag anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Master Genkia, will be with you shortly." Kira said, placing four cups of tea on the table. "I'm sure she heard you yelling Yusuke-senpai."

"Ok the who senpai thing its cute really but stop it. I feel old when you say that. Just call me Yusuke, Rouen."

"Then in turn please call me Kira my sisters call me that, I'm afraid I'm terribly responsive to my last name." Kira said blushing slightly. _"by the time the tournament rolls around I'm going to really be acting this way for good."_

"Ah the dimwit is here. Where is this 'Dark' fellow you told me about." Genkia said.

"He said he would be around later tonight remember hag?"

"Sensei, you don't mean the famous art thief Dark do you?" Kira asked wide eyed. _"This is going to be a bit of a problem for Kikia I can tell already."_

"Yes, I do mean the famous art thief. Would you make sure that there is some tea ready for him so when he does come in he can just heat it up."

"Hai sensei." Kira said bowing and then leaving the room.

"Dang Genkia, you have her whipped." Yusuke said. "I think I'll have to try this."

"You lay a hand on her and you won't see the end of it." Kurama said.

"Looks like Kurama has already called dibbs." Yusuke said poking his fox friend in the ribs. Only to receive a death glare from him. "Okay I'll back off!"

"You'll start training tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep after dinner." Genkia said.

"Well I certainly hope you aren't the one cooking." Yusuke said. "Because I'm starved and I'd rather not die before I get the tournament."

"Master Genkia, my sister Kikia is a wonderful cook. I can fetch her and ask her to prepare something. I know it will bring her great joy to do so."

"You can do as you want, but you're a pretty good cook your self." Genkia said walking away.

"Yes sensei." Kira said as she turned and walked up stairs to get her sister.

When Kira came up she walked strait into Kikia's room to find her and Rina talking. She looked very pissed.

"What the hell kind of a story was that! You make it sould like I'm impure or something! Why would you say such things?" Kira said as she started to beat her friend.

"Well it was the first thing I could think of!" Kikia said in her defense.

"Well next time can you say something that doesn't involve making me cry I feel so pathetic now! Oh and Genkia wants you to cook dinner. And what every you do don't poison them! Not yet anyway. Dark will be coming later. Please try to control yourself." Kira said.

"Who says I can't? what girl isn't a fan of his?" Kikia said.

Kira and Rina raised a hand. "Well besides you two." Kikia said. "dinner you say? I can do that. What do you want?"

"I don't care. Don't ask Yusuke anything he ask for everything then some more. I swear that kid is so pervy." Kira said a vein showed up in her head. "Okay I over reacted to the story. It was a good cover up for us. Hopefully they will fall for it. Well we know 2 of 4 fell for it. Its just a matter of getting the others to as well. Rina, I must say it must go against you to call Hiei shrimp-kun. I think it fits, quite well."

"Well he is shorter than us by like a lot. I like the name!" Kikia said.

"Ok well come with me nee-chan we have a dinner to make. Rina why don't you go and bug Hiei so he will stay out of our heads. I could feel him trying to pry around earlier." Kira said. "Anything to get him out. Ug that was weird."

Kira Kikia and Rina walked down the stairs. Only to have Yusuke gawk at them.

"

"Oi. Kurama you could have told me that her sisters where hot too!" Yusuke said.

"I wouldn't bother. They wouldn't do anything their precious sister wouldn't do. And the diffidently includes you." Kurama said.

"Oh burn Urameshi." Kuwahara said.

"Like you could get a date with any of them." Yusuke said.

"Kurama-kun is there anything you want for dinner?" Kira asked. "Kikia-chan sent me in to ask you because she doesn't know what you all like to eat."

"What every she is willing to make."

"Might I advice you on something Kurama-kun?" Kira asked.

"Please enlighten me."

"If I tell that to Kikia-chan she will cook everything with alcohol. And that could end up badly." Kira said. "Might I suggest a simple meal?"

"Well that could pose a problem with Yusuke and Kuwahara over there." Kurama said pauseing for a moment. "What do you think Hiei? What do you want to eat."

"Hn."

"Well lets just say hamburgers?" Kurama said.

"Alright I'll let Kikia-chan know." Kira said turning to walk away to the kitchen.

"Hey shrimp-kun." Rina said.

"Hn."

"you certainly stopped talking all of a sudden. Did you lose you voice?" Rina asked.

"Hn."

"That's not even a word!" Rina whined. "Oh common you said earlier that you would going to finish me off. And what that like six words!" Rina said poking Hiei in the side.

Hiei drew his sword at Rina. Kira was there in a blink of an eye holding a small letter opener as a weapon against Hiei's sword.

"Hiei-senpai please don't kill my sister. We've been through enough as it is. You know the story." Kira said pulling back from where she was. "Dinner is almost ready!" Kira said turning to the guys.

"wow nee-chan has really improved from last seeing her." Rina said in all seriousness. _"I bet Kikia is just as good they get to come here more often"_

"hn." Hiei said resheathing his sword.

"You katana is really something impressive." Rina said. "Where did you get it?"

"Its not a toy."

"I know…wait you just said words what wheren't Hn. I'm so proud of you shrimp-kun." Rina said smiling.

"Dinner is ready!" Yelled Kikia walking into where everyone was. "Well don't just stand there your dinner will get cold."

"Kira!" Genkia called.

"Hai sensei?!" Kira called back.

"Dark is here."

"Hai sensei!" Kira said walking to the door. She opened it to have something fly in above her head. "EEP!" Kira said as she ducked down.

"Sorry." A guy said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Its ok I knew you where coming Dark-senpai." Kira said bowing.

"Well it would seen I am famous!" Dark said smirking.

"Eiee! Its Dark! Kira-chan why didn't you tell me that Dark was coming!" Kikia yelled, as she raced over to where Kira was standing. Kikia played the part of a shy fan girl to a T it was kinda scary how well she could do this.

"My I seem to be dreaming. Two lovely ladies standing in front of me." Dark said, "I do not know either of your names though. Care to tell me?"

"Rouen Kira." She said bowing.

"Rouen Kikia." She said blushing.

"Well what cute names for cute girls." Dark said.

"Oi pretty boy what took you so long?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't talk to Dark like that!" Kikia said but immedently shrank behind Kira.

"I had an appointment to keep Urameshi." Dark said. "I see there is a third girl up there who is she?"

"Our sister" Kira and Kikia said at the same time.

"Another one? My god your mother must be a sight to see." Dark said, this causing all the girls to blush and look away.

"Mother would be glad to hear some one say that." Kira said quietly.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Dark said picking up on what Kira said.

"Oh don't worry about it Dark-kun lots of people say stuff like that." Kikia said.

"Are we gunna eat or what? I bet shrimp-kun is even hungry." Rina said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

Ok end of story

"Yay another chapter done! I think this works right? The entire gang is here. Thing are leaking left and right. Hiei can't get in to find their secret but Will Dark get it out of Kikia? I don't think I've ever followed a single thing I've said in these things." Kira says.

"Well I haven't seen Kurama find out the secret." Kikia said.

"It will happen I just figured out who is going to figure it out first what a shock it will be to everyone!" Kira said.

"Hey I got a question." Rina said. "This story is called Koenma's little Sister, shouldn't I be the focus of the story?"

"Well supposedly you are…but I'm different writer than that." Kira said. "REVIEW!"


	9. short one gomen!

"Okay so I figured out the source of my angst in the story! As to why I made Kikia and Rina say all those things about me! I just read a bleach fan fic where Rukia (the best character ever) was rapped and what not and I was listening to the Graduation song by Vitamin C, and it made me all sad because I'm going to graduate High School here in 18 weeks." Kira said.

"Well its not like you're the only one who is going to!" Rina said, "Kikia and I are going to as well. In real life that is."

"Well I didn't say you weren't I was just saying that those two reasons where why I made you say the things you said." Kira said. "Lets just get on with this."

"Story Time!" Rina yells.

Start here:

-flash back-

"Our sister" Kira and Kikia said at the same time.

"Another one? My god your mother must be a sight to see." Dark said, this causing all the girls to blush and look away.

"Mother would be glad to hear some one say that." Kira said quietly.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Dark said picking up on what Kira said.

"Oh don't worry about it Dark-kun lots of people say stuff like that." Kikia said.

"Are we gunna eat or what? I bet shrimp-kun is even hungry." Rina said.

"Hn." Hiei said.

-end flash back-

"Well dinner is on the table. Rina! You be careful with that. I don't want to clean up all that stuff!" Kira called out in a motherly tone.

"The Rouen sisters I think I've heard of them." Dark said under his breath.

"You've heard of them?" Kurama asked hearing what Dark said.

"I would have to do a little research to confirm what I know." Dark said.

"Tell me what you think it is." Kurama said. "Hiei and I have been trying all day and haven't gotten much."

"Well I think it's a painting." Dark said.

"That doesn't help much." Kurama said.

"Well the look just like the girls in the painting. One is purple one is blue one is red all on a ring of gold." Dark said. "I think that's what it looked like. Its been a while. Its not that famous of a painting."

"Really. Purple red and blue. And gold?" Kurama said searching in his head what he colors meant purple loyalty, royalty, romantic if light, gloomy if dark.

_"Fox what does analyzing colors do for us?" Hiei asked._

_"Well you heard what Dark said. They look like the girls in a painting. Rouen sisters." Kurama said, "Colors mean something and they tend to have an indirect way of influencing people. And demons."_

"Dark would you do us a favor and steal that painting. There is something about those girls we wish to know. Maybe it will help." Kurama asked.

"Kurama-kun, Dark-senpai dinner is getting cold!" Kira called at them from the dinning room.

"Coming." Kurama said. "So will you do it?"

"Sure. I'm only the stand in anyway I know you guys can handle your selves so there isn't really a need for me to fight."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

They ate dinner that night claiming to get to know each other. They laughed a while and the talked, in all honesty they looked like a group of long time friends getting together at a friends house for dinner. Kira and her "sisters" excused themselves from the table noticing it was getting late.

On their way up Genkia stopped them.

"You girls should think about an acting career. I almost believed your stories." Genkia said.

"Thanks hag" Kikia said. "Its pretty good for improve wouldn't you say?"

"I almost enjoyed calling Hiei shrimp-kun. He is just so cute when he is angry."

"Well as a warning I've place a charm that won't allow Hiei to get into you mind tonight. Don't take it down its above your doors, if you do who knows what will leak out. Not to mention who will be really angry when they find out Miss princess of the spirit world."

"I'm daddy's little girl I get my way out of it." Rina said in a spazy way.

"I find that hard to believe." Kira said. "You might get out of it but Kikia and I certainly won't."

"True. Speaking of daddy. How are the three you sent doing?" Rina said.

"They are doing fine, I must say for not knowing you three they certainly have your true personalities down." A female voice said.

"Botan! What are you doing here?" Kikia asked.

"I came to tell you that the tournament has been moved up." Botan said.

"By how much?" Genkia asked.

"Two months from today." Botan said.

"That doesn't give us much time." Kira said. "We haven't figured out a way to change back into our little selves yet."

"I had totally forgotten about that." Kikia and Rina said.

"I knew that." Kira said. "I can't figure it out, normally I just think of my self as a smaller version of my self. But that hasn't been working."

"Well your going to have to work on it. Because time is running out!" Botan said.

"Will you tell the others that the tournament is coming up sooner than they thought?" Rina asked.

"Of course I will, I was sent over to tell them and I knew you where here so I'm telling you to." Botan said.

"Thanks. I'm going to head off to bed. I want to be able to train tomorrow, and not pass out." Kira said walking off to her room.

"She never turns in early. Maybe she is going to off to think about Kurama or something." Kikia said with an evil smirk on her face.

"And if you go off I will accuse you of wanting to have little fantasies about Dark." Rina said. "Wait you're already doing that."

"Rina I swear if I hear one more word like that from your mouth you'll! You'll! You'll regret it!" Kikia said running after Rina.

"I know you too well ewwwwwww gross Kikia wants to get it on with Dark!" Rina shouted.

"You two realize that this house isn't sound proof and they can hear you?" Genkia asked.

"Opps. Now I'm really dead." With that Rina disappeared and then the slamming of a door was heard.

Kikia on the other hand was beat red and in the same spot as before. Kira ended up having to drag Kikia to her room and put her on her bed. Kira stopped back out before going into her room.

"Botan please what ever you do act like you don't know me. And if you do let it slip up act like you met me once before on a mission and I happened to be in the area and you helped me or something." Kira said. "Its bad enough I am relating my self to a painting and saying that's my name."

"What painting?"

"Never mind. Just don't screw up." Kira said, then yawned. "Unlike what Kikia and Rina said I am actually tired and I don't want to pass out tomorrow."

"Okay good night then."

Botan went off to talk with the boys about the new tournament date. And a bit of information that she didn't tell the girls. Needless to say it shocked the boys.

"You have to have a formal date for the opening of the tournament." Botan said as she began to list things off. "Of course you know that there need to be at least five people in your team even though only four fight. Um is there anything thing else I'm forgetting? Oh! The tournament has been moved to two months from today."

"NANI!?" they all shouted minus Kurama.

"I had a feeling this would happen."

"Kuso. I don't like this. Koemna knows doesn't he? That means he doesn't expect us to find his sister at the same time right?"

"Oh no that's what I forgot. She is save in the spirit world. Not to worry anymore. She and Kira and Kikia are just fine."

"Wait. When did this happen?" Kurama asked, now actually being shocked.

"I figured you of all people would have felt their energy disappear from this world first. If not Hiei." Botan said. "Oh well they are back and you don't have to worry about them. Just focus on kicking butt at the tournament!"


End file.
